


Aren't We Family?

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Soft, Angel is Embarrassed, Drabble, Found Family, M/M, RadioDust HolidayMash 2020, Snow Day, can be seen as romantic or platonic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: Angel is reminded why he hates the snow. Good thing Alastor is there.Day 1 of RadioDust HolidayMash 2020: Snow Date
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Aren't We Family?

**Author's Note:**

> I made Alastor a big ol softy in this one lol
> 
> Happy First Day of RadioDust HolidayMash <3

Angel had long forgotten how snow felt like. 

He still hated it.

Standing below the hotel’s covered entrance, he watches as the tiny crystals hit the already snowy ground. He was wearing a fuzzy coat - only because Charlie made him wear it - letting out small puffs of air into the chilly air. He was only watching then he'd go back inside to warm up.

It was strange, seeing the snow only cover the hotel’s grounds. Outside the hotel’s range, it was as crimson red as usual.

“Weeeee!” Charlie dives into another pile a snow not too far from him, laughing happily as she made a snow angel - well snow devil more like with her prodding horns.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you do that for too long, hun.” Vaggie watches her, a bit of worry in her eyes. 

Angel rolls his eyes, annoyed. Why couldn’t she just relax and go with the flow? It’s not like her worried fretting is gonna stop the perky blonde woman.

“To your liking, no?” Alastor appears beside him suddenly, making him jump from his stupor. 

“Aw what the fuck, Al! Why ya always gotta be creepy like that?” Angel gives him a quick glare, glancing over to where Niffty was making a moody Husk build a snowman with her. “....You did this? I mean of course you did, who else would? What can you not do?” Angel snorts, watching Charlie take a handful of snow and shoving it into her mouth.

Alastor gives him an amused side eye, “Well yes, it’s not like the heavens would grant any of us a nice snow day. We’d get a blizzard first! Oh and deadly icicles! Twice the dead bodies! Frozen and ready for consumption!” He grins, a bit of drool slipping from his lips.

“That’s disgusting.” Angel sticks out his tongue, making a gagging noise. 

“I cook it when I get into the kitchen! I’m not a animal!” Alastor says in mock offense, hand on his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I do have one thing to ask though, why’d you do this?” He gives Alastor a questioning look. “It’s not like you'd do it if anyone asked...”

“Maybe, maybe not...” Alastor avoids his gaze, “...I just felt like it. It’s been a while I suppose...Around this time of the year, I usually hunt for deer. With the mess they leave behind with the tree bark shavings, it made them easier to track. Go back home and prepare for a Christmas meal. My mother loved it.” He replies with a soft, distant smile.

Angel studies him, surprised. He feels his cheeks heat up when their eyes meet and he breaks away. “I...your mother. You talk about her a lot...you must miss her.” He curses himself. Of course he missed her! He's a big ol' mama's boy! He wasn't sure what to say, it's not like he knew his own mother very well. 

“What about you, Angel. What did you do around this time?”

Angel feels his irritation grow, glaring at the snow. “Kill spineless pieces of shit.”

Alastor narrows his eyes but says nothing. After a while, he speaks up. “You hate the snow. I wouldn’t say I’m surprised, you are a arachnid.”

“Okay and? Why are ya even talkin’ to me? Shouldn’t ya be with them and enjoyin’ the snow?” Angel wanted him to leave. He just wanted to go back inside and snuggle with Fat Nuggets and prayed the holidays went by in a flash.

“Well this time of year, it’s family time. Family stick together, with a big feast on the table or even a small one.”

“I-What.” Angel gapes at him for a moment then, “Ya saying we family or somethin’?” He felt thrown out of orbit, confusion smacking him across the head. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

“I’d like to think so. I think we all are. Family stick together through thick and thin, don’t they?” Alastor stares back into the glowing magenta eyes, smiling. Except it wasn’t his usual arrogant smirk.

Angel blinks rapidly, the heat on his face returning and making its way down his neck and to his chest. “I-I-I-”

He’s cut off when a snowball hits Alastor right across the face and knocking him onto his ass.

Angel gasps and then seconds later a snowball slaps him across the face, only he stumbles across the floor.

Alastor is looking at Charlie with a wide, shocked grin. The blonde woman was grinning mischievously at both of them, a handful of snowballs in her arms. Angel gapes with him, scoffing a laugh. “Why ya little-” Another snowball to the face, this time knocking him onto his ass. He hears Alastor laughing at him as he wipes the melting ice from his face.

“Hey! What the fuck!” He yelps, shaking his fists at her.

“I challenge you guys to a snowball fight!! You and Al against me and Vaggie!” Her mischievous grin grows devilishly. Vaggie was throwing a snowball up and down in her hands confidently, smirking at them.

He and Alastor look at each other then nod with confident evil grins. They stand up and Angel cracks his knuckles at her. “You’re on, Chacha!!”

“I’ll make you pay for catching me off guard, my dear.” Alastor's grin widens with hostile intent, summoning his tentacles with a wave of his hand.

Dread dawns on both Charlie’s and Vaggie's faces, “Oh no.”

“Oh yes!” Alastor laughs maniacally.

Angel laughs with him.

Maybe this snow day wouldn’t be too bad.

"Should we join them?" Niffty asks from the porch, a cup of hot cocoa in her tiny hands.

Husk sat next to her, watching the large battle with disinterest. "I'm not gonna be part of that big mess."


End file.
